He Died Young And Violent
by Maddie Loves Books
Summary: Different people think different thoughts when it comes to the deceased. What about Bob's friends and family's?


**Hey guys! I'm finally getting to the requests from my suggestions game! Sorry that it took me so long to comply but I did promise that I would have it up by the end of the week. First, I'm writing the one by Pony'sgirlfriend, so this is dedicated to you! It will be a one-shot, but it'll be different people's point of view. Sorry if you wanted it to be a chapter story, but it's been a busy week for me and I just have this time. The other story will be out by tomorrow. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Outsiders!**

Randy's P.O.V.

Sitting at the funeral, I couldn't help but wonder what led us to be here. It a was night like any other, yet so different. I could feel that something was going to happen, yet I never voiced my opinion because it would make me look weak. Bob would just call me a sissy and tell me to get over it. Oh how I regret that. If Bob and the rest of us never got drunk, we wouldn't be in this predictiment. If I would have spoken up, I wouldn't be looking down at the lifeless body of my deceased best friend.

I couldn't help but live in the world of what-if, while the preacher spoke about Bob's life. What if I did speak up? What if we didn't get drunk? What if we never saw those greasers walk with our girls? Yet I was too prideful of my reputation that I couldn't tell Bob about that bad feeling. Now he's dead.

Most of the Soc's blame that dark-haired grease for this situation. I blame myself.

At the cemetary, I watch them lower Bob into the wet earth. I look at him and no one else. I don't really feel anything but sadness. Not because he's dead, but because of his life.

He was so much more than he gave himself to be.

He couldv'e been so many great things, yet he always limited himself because of the Soc life. He would always try in some way to get his parents to say no. Just one time if they wouldv'e said no,he wouldn't be dead and I wouldn't pity him. Things don't always turn out the way you want them to be.

Mr. and Mrs. Sheldon

What did we do wrong? We gave him everything. He never had to struggle a day in his life and yet he is the one dead. We never told him no. Is that it? If we wouldv'e said no just once he would still be alive? Impossible. Kids love to get everything they want and Bob was the most deserving of them all.

He was so perfect, so pure. He was a leader that people adored. Every one loved him. Every one but that scum-bag kid that murdered our precious son.

When Bob came in drunk that one time, we couldn't help but think it was our fault. What did we do so bad that he had to endulge in such a thing?

We were bad parents. Maybe we should of gave him more of what he wanted, then he wouldn't be dead.

We couldn't help our thoughts.

The last time we will ever see him, is when they were closing the casket. He was so pale and cold looking. Not like the very much alive son we used to know.

We failed as parents. We will never forgive ourselves.

Cherry

Oh Bob, why did you have to go and pick that fight with those greasers? You never did listen to common sense. You would rather listen to the contents of the bottle before you did your own girlfriend.

You died so violent and young, and because of this, that is the way most people will know you.

They will never know your good side. When you would offer your jacket to me when cold, when I was sick, you would spend the whole day with me, and even when you took in that stray dog. You showed such kindness and emotion. Now the world will never know that part of Bob Sheldon.

I'm not saying you weren't asking for it because you were. You were so drunk and filled with hatred at the time, you didn't stop and seek reason.

Now you're dead. You stupid, stupid boy.

Ponyboy

Visiting Johnny and Dally's grave, I couldn't help but visit Bob's too. He was the whole reason my two friends were dead. If he wasn't drunk and so violent, I would still have them here with me. But no, Soc's had to pick on us and almost drown me in the process.

Standing at his grave though, I couldn't help but pity him. He was a human being like the rest of us with a life to live too. The way Randy and Cherry spoke about his life didn't make it seem all glamorous. It almost seemed like a burden. How his parents never gave him affection, and how they never said no. Getting everything you want sucks the life out of people. Makes them greedy.

It doesn't make them appreciate the finer things in life.

Maybe this was why he was the way he was.

If he didn't kill my best friends, then maybe I'd feel a little more than pity and anger towards him.

It was impossible though. He didn't deserve my feelings.

 **And done! I'm not really that proud towards this one. I feel like I couldv'e done a lot better.I feel like it's really choppy. I hope I didn't dissapoint you! Any way , like I said I will have the other suggestion out by at least tomorrow! Maybe Saturday! I have a busy weekend up ahead so I'm trying to get all these suggestions finished. Thanks for reading:-)**


End file.
